


Playing House

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Allison, Dolls, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, The Argent Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison finds werewolf dolls and decides they live together in her dollhouse; their names are Derek and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).
  * Inspired by [aggressively ships scerek at everyone who tries to pit scott and derek against each other](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32659) by clavicularity (scottisqueer). 



> Crack fic is not my fault, dammit. Really. @_@

When Allison finds a secret cache of toys in the hall closet, she beams like it's Christmas, even though that was two months ago. Mostly, she digs through the box and sees play arrows and things, but what she really ends up falling in love with is two dolls. They look like normal boy dolls, but their faces kind of look like someone mixed up dogs and boy faces.

Allison doesn't mind because they're both her favorite immediately. She named the hairier one Derek, and then she names the one with a crooked jaw Scott. They're friends sometimes, she decides as she brings them into her room to put in her dollhouse aunt Kate had got her. The dollhouse was a Christmas gift, but since aunt Kate didn't tell her parents or Santa, she didn't have any dolls.

“Scott and Derek definitely belong in the dollhouse,” she says decisively. “It's fate, like a Disney movie!”

“Allison, time for dinner!” Victoria calls from downstairs, and Allison quickly hides the dolls in the back of the dollhouse.

“We'll play after dinner. Don't mean to Scott while I'm away, Derek,” she tells the dolls in a whispers before heading out for her room. “Coming, mom!”

* * *

“We're brothers now, Scott,” Derek says in a gruff voice, or at least as gruff as Allison can manage.

Scott shakes his head. “No way, we just live together. That doesn't make us werewolf brothers,” Scott says, and Allison pauses, trying to think what Derek should say next.

She decides Derek gets upset with Scott and storms out of the room, locking himself in the bathroom. That makes Scott sad, because he doesn't want to be mean to anyone. Derek just took it the wrong way. Allison makes Derek sulk in the bathtub while Scott goes downstairs to make their dinner.

After a few minutes that are actually hours in the dollhouse, Allison lets Derek peek out from the bathroom because he smells yummy food. “I'm still mad,” Derek tells Scott when he comes into the kitchen and sits at the table.

“We're still not brothers,” Scott says when he plops a plate of pretend mashed potatoes in front of Derek.

Derek growls unhappily, and Allison giggles at her growl attempts before continuing. “Why not?” he asks, about to cry even though Allison doesn't think he would, not in front of Scott.

“Brothers don't kiss, Derek,” Scott says, and Allison scoots the dolls closer together.

“We don't kiss either,” Derek replies.

“But I kinda wanna,” Scott admits then Allison pulls him away. “Unless you dun wanna. Then I dun wanna.”

Then Derek jumps over the table, pouncing Scott. Allison lets them topple to the floor on top of each other before making them kiss. She smiles widely, making kissy sounds. Before she can narrate the next part of her story, her dad clears his throat behind her.

Allison jumps in surprises, dolls clutched in her hands. She and her dad stare for a moment before he looks down at the dolls. She follows his gaze then smiles.

“Their names are Scott and Derek, and they're in love,” Allison tells him promptly. “And they're both beta wolves, like that documentary you showed me about wolves, since they kinda have wolf faces. Derek kinda wants to be the alpha wolf, but Scott would probably be a better alpha wolf. They could probably just be alpha mates, and that'd be okay, right, daddy?”

Chris blinks at his daughter before scooping her up into his arms. “That's not what those are-” he cuts himself off when he sees Allison's innocent, wide eyes looking up at him and sighs. “I'm sure they'd be great mates, dear, but don't you won't some other dolls?”

Allison shakes her head. “Not right now, daddy. If Scott gets new friends, Derek might get jealous and sulk in the bathroom all day,” she explains.

“Right, wouldn't want that,” Chris says, trying not to make a face as Allison makes her dolls cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
